Sometimes Dreams Seem Altogether Too Real
by ZRSFizzyBongs
Summary: The world of Panem and the Districts all too often dream of a world so similar and yet so different to their own. One night when Katniss falls asleep, guess what she dreams of ... ? This is Gale/Katniss, but if I have a third post for this fic, then it will also be Peeta/Katniss. Hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do no own the HG. I love the series and wish I could meet SC one day!**

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by a Harry Potter fic. SS/HG. It's quit likely that I will use the same basic format for another story which shall be posted in the Janet Evanovich section where Ranger and Stephanie are the ones involved. Please do not write any trashing reviews for this story and not Peeta/Katniss hate for this either please. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy the Prologue/Intro/Basic Lead-In.**

***ZRS*****  
**

**Sometimes Dreams Seem Altogether Too Real: Prologue/Intro/Basic Lead-In**

**By ZRS aka Chech**

Sometimes people of the different districts and Panem would dream of another world. No-one knew why, and no-one really tried to find an answer because, most of the time, when the people woke up, the dreams were long forgotten.

They would dream of another place, somewhere that was completely unlike their own. There were people, yes, but not the same places or things. The two different types humans had nothing else in common.

Sometimes they would even put themselves in another's shoes, so to speak. For those recovering from the traumas of war, the dreams were a place they hoped that they could seek comfort in at night.

Tonight, Katniss Everdeen lay resting in her bed; waiting for sleep to claim her and waiting to venture into the would of her imagination. After a short while, her breathing evened out and her face visibly relaxed. Peeta Mellark, who had been lying next to her, feigning sleep, had decided that tonight was one of the rare ones, where images or gruesome torture didn't fly through his partner's dreams, and where a nicer and safer tale lay in wait to be released.

He himself seeked comfort from those pleasant dreams, but he knew that his were easier to hide from, the images were, for him, mostly a figment of the imagination, and could be buried with a degree of skill after a while.

He clambered further towards Katniss, wrapping the bedding tighter around her naked torso and resting his arm over her silk-wrapped hips.

Katniss was indeed dreaming. Well, really, at that moment in time, she was staring into the blackness of her empty mind. But as soon as a relative silence filled the room from which she had peacefully vacated, she was being pushed trough a doorway which she couldn't see, and then … all of a sudden … a flash of colours!

A powerful sensation filled through her lower abdomen as she felt the wind gush against her upper-body and her hair billow out, far behind her. She was being hurtled through a coloured glass tunnel, where light seeped through the harlequin diamonds, near-blinding her. It was the mere force that stunned Katniss first. She felt like she was on a roller-coaster. But seeing as she has never been on one, it was hard to both adjust to the feeling, and acknowledge what it was.

There were no visible, or in-visible, for that matter, restrains, she was simply being whisked through what could only be described as the inside of a glass snake-skin by air. While she felt shocked, she was also relaxed, as though the sensations and events were familiar to her already, and no-matter how many times she had been through them, they still amazed her.

In all truth, it may have been an experience that she had had before. But as much as was common knowledge about the dreams, the entrance to them was always the hardest to remember and the most different, both between people, but also most different from reality.

Katniss soared up and then down, dropping quickly and inhumanly quickly through a cloud of while, pearly smoke, and then through a passage of a smooth, yellow glass tube.

She had her eyes wide open from shock and the speed, but was forced to determinedly close them as she passed through the candy-floss cloud.

When she fell through, her body tingles, and as she looked down, she saw the occasional sparkle fly off and through the glass.

After a short while; she landed. Into a cold, black space.

***ZRS***

The real and very much material Katniss gave a jerk in her bed. Peeta's hand curled more comfortingly across her flat stomach, believing that his judgement of a good dream had been a wrong assumption.

***ZRS***

**Author's Note: Sorry; I know it's short. The next chapter was supposed to be the whole thing, but I thought that I'd put a little part of it in here so that it made more sense.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do no own the HG. I love the series and wish I could meet SC one day! Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading the Prologue/Intro/Basic Lead-In, this chapter is mostly Gale and Katniss but there is a bit of Peeta. Read the Author's note at the bottom of this chapter for more info about another possible post.**

_**Second Note:**_

_**Sometimes Dreams Seem Altogether Too Real – Updated (14/04/13)**_

**_Notes: I'm sorry about the long wait. I've had it typed for ages by it just didn't get posted. I may write a sequel to this but I doubt it. I have similar plot stories for both Percy Jackson (not yet posted) and Janet Evanovich. There may be a fourth done for Prince of Tennis. Writing sequels for all of these may take a while, but if I decide to write one for this story, it's likely I'll write one for the rest._**

***ZRS*****  
**

**Sometimes Dreams Seem Altogether Too Real: Chapter One**

**By ZRS aka Chech**

The darkness faded, and Katniss was left in a corridor. A dark and for the most part unoccupied one at that. But Katniss managed to know who she was and what she was meant to be doing in relation to her location and what was going on around her.

Her first though was; Late. She's wasn't allowed to be late. She had to walk quickly or else she would miss the start of her Latin class.

Katniss knew the deserted short cut to the Latin classroom well. So she slipped off the main one where there was hardly anyone anyway. She hurried down the dingy abandoned corridor; cobwebs fluttered over her head, the rough stone walls seemed almost to close in on her, not that she minded. Seclusion always suited her well; she knew no-one would be around. It was a long-forgotten and rather forbidding part of the building, avoided by nearly everyone.

Everyone apart from The Head Boy; Gale, apparently.

Turning a dim corner, Katniss bumped with a surprised gasp into the tall dark form of the classmate, who's title outranked those of other students, coming the other way.

"Sorry, _sir_." She would never understand why he made everyone call him sir.

"Miss Everdeen, where do you think you are going in such an ungodly hurry?"

And the Miss Everdeen! Seriously. It was like a kinky game they would play. "I need to get to Latin."

"Late?"

"Not quite." _But she would be if he didn't let her by_ – she thought.

He stood in her path, preventing her from going further. Katniss cleared her throat. In the still, age-old air of the corridor, the tension between her and Gale grew quickly. Her belly coiled as her eyes met the deep black of her classmate. For a time neither spoke, simply stared at each other, not with animosity but curiosity, appraisal even. She did not shy away from it and knew instead that she was rather enjoying it.

His eyes flicked to the gap at the meeting of her collar bones.

"Your top button is undone."

"Sorry, sir." She started to do it up, taking a step backwards and coming against the cold stone of the wall.

"I didn't tell you to touch it."

Gale stepped into her. Her breath quickened but she did not move away from him. Katniss watched mesmerised as the person she now felt desperate lust towards, raised his hand slowly and brought two fingers to rest on the flesh exposed by the undone button. The tips of his fingers were warm and confident. She urged them to seek out more of her.

He did.

The hand at her neck now curled around the back of it while his thumb stroked languorously up and down from the dip he had enticed along the length of her throat. She bared it for him, her eyes glazing with immediate desire. His other hand was down, lifting her skirt and seeking up her inner thighs. Her legs fell apart instinctively.

"_Sir_ ..." She moaned, half in query, half in invitation as he searched up to the dampening heat still concealed from him by her tights. He was rubbing against her now, finding her hot and needy despite the layers of clothing between them.

"Just as I expected," he declared.

"Don't stop … Oh God! Please don't stop!"

His fingers had quickly reached up to the waist band of her tights and were pushing down into her panties, his long digits searching over her newly waxed skin, clad tightly by her panties' silk.

She bit her lip, catching her breath, unable to look anywhere but into his eyes.

His middle finger, strong and assured, found a concrete path down and stroked over her clit as it travelled. She gasped in and her eyes fluttered shut. But his finger continued its progress, sliding and slipping through the pooling wetness of her desire until it found its opening and curled up into her. Gale allowed his own slight breath to escape.

"Tight. Wet. Hot. What a ready cunt you have."

She nodded, unable to form words.

Now he had added his forefinger to his exploration of her intimacy. He pushed both fingers into her right up to the third knuckle, circling them as if trying to ingrain her onto him then pulling out a little to allow the underside to graze her clit again. Her face creased in pleasure.

"I could stay here and finger you forever, girl. The feel of that sweet hot wetness ... you're going to come rather stupidly quickly, aren't you?"

She moaned in affirmation.

The tips of his fingers were working her clit now, rubbing it in ever increasing strokes of intensity, dipping away from it to plunder her cunt juices again, making it cry and swell for more before returning to it, newly desperate for his touch.

"Did you ever think the Head Boy, you class mate, your loathed and reviled enemy, to some _deep_ degrees, could make you come so quickly? _Did you?"_

Katniss shook her head rapidly.

"But you did wonder, didn't you? Sitting in lessons seeking my attention, waving your hand and hoping that I would notice and seek you out to confront you on your smugness - you thought of this, didn't you?"

She nodded, biting her lip as the grip of pleasure tightened its prickling heated hold on her body.

"No more wondering, Miss Everdeen." His fingers swept over her clit hard and fast now, almost slipping on the ever-dripping juices leaking from her hungry core. "Feel."

Gale suddenly grabbed her chin in his other hand and forced her eyes into his. Katniss came so hard her mouth opened and she released a cry which sounded like despair. Pleasure ripped through her and she ground onto his fingers which were now embedding themselves into her again as her body shook uncontrollably.

She grabbed onto his shoulder to prevent herself collapsing but almost immediately he was tearing her tights and panties down, pulling off her shoes and dragging the garments off her legs. She kicked pathetically in a useless attempt to aid him. Her legs were naked to the cool corridor air, the wet heat from her cunt evaporating with delicious contrast to the cold now finding it. His fingers were at his trousers now and she glanced down to see him burst out, so large and long and ready she opened for him immediately. Her core was still crying out for him despite her orgasm; she had never wanted to be filled so much.

"Fuck. Please, please fuck me!" She sobbed as her desperate need was voiced as plainly as possible.

"That is precisely what I had intended to do." His voice itself licked her flesh as her leaned over and his breath tickled her ear-lobe and tender skin.

Gale grabbed her heart-shaped ass in his large and manly hands and picked her up, digging his fingers in brutally, to spread her apart from him, bracing her against the wall, wrapping her legs around him. And then he thrust into her so hard she cried out in pain, his cock ramming her against the stone behind, its mass stretching her so much her cunt almost groaned in surprise. She was no virgin, but her experience was minimal and she had never been stretched so much. He had risen into her fully in one plunge and her cervix panged as the bulbous head of his cock pressed into it. Gravity forced her to settle fully onto the length of him, but after the initial pain had dulled she revelled in the extraordinary feeling of completion. His manhood was so hard and so perfect inside her she could not imagine him ever coming out of her.

But he did. Slowly at first he pulled back from her, lifting her again to slip out. She groaned as she felt her centre's walls contracting back in his absence. But not long. With a throbbing grunt he propelled himself violently again up into her, so hard she felt her shirt rip on the jagged wall behind.

"You're hurting me ..." she moaned, but her tone of voice expressed the opposite of her words.

He ignored her. Pulling out and ploughing up again, brutally, his own groan of desperation forced him ever deeper.

"You like me hurting you, don't you? You like me filling your greedy little cunt so much your pain becomes pleasure? _Feel me._"

He was moving incessantly now, managing to stroke fully along her with each withdrawal and thrust in. She sank down to meet the delicious agony of fullness each time. "Yes,_ yes_ ... harder, harder, more ..."

He obliged, fucking her fast and furious, gripping her arse until she bruised, pressing her into the rough stone wall so that her back bloomed with the red stripes of their lust.

He relinquished his grip on her with one hand to bring it up to grip her chin again so that their eyes met. Katniss brought her right leg down to rest on the ground on the tips of her toes and curled her left around his thigh, digging her heel painfully into his taut hamstring. He scraped his fingers down her thigh in retaliation, his nails scratching and marking her. She merely grinned with delighted sharpness and clenched upon him, prompting him to hurl his cock deeper yet into her with a cry of pleasure.

"Fuck, you have the perfect cunt, girl. The way you hold my cock, the way that sweet wet flesh of yours sucks me in and envelops me. I want to fill you with me forever, do you hear? I want my cock tearing into you, spilling into you and cramming you with me." He dragged his thumb over to her mouth which had been clenched tight shut in her concentration and forced it between her lips, between her teeth, pushing it in to feel the wetness of her mouth as his cock was feeling the wetness of her cunt. His fingers dug into her jaw and his thumb circled her mouth, daring her tongue to catch it. She sucked in tight, pulling and laving it as avidly as her cunt was tugging on his cock. Still he moved along her, fucking them both towards collapse.

"Bite ... _bite me_ ..." he hissed.

Locking eyes with him, she closed her teeth sweetly at first on his thumb. He did not flinch. Then more, the sharp edges dug into him, harder, harder. His eyes flashed but he did not pull back, merely thrust faster still into her. She bit down more and tasted the copper of blood on her tongue. He released a slow breath of satisfaction as she sucked it off his thumb, delighting as more seeped into her mouth.

His pace grew ever more frantic now, the movement of his cock stretching her then vacating her before fucking back in fully, hard up to hurt and thrill equally.

He scraped his nails along her thigh again, pulling her leg up so that he could angle his violent thrusts anew. With that she came. She had to release the pull on his thumb to draw in a wondrous breath as pleasure took hold and shook her. Her orgasm raged through her, raged around his cock which was at that point embedded so deep in her she thought she may fuse to it. She pulsed on him so tight her spasming core fed on the flesh it gripped and her rapture surged through her again, bringing her the longest climax she could ever recall.

With that he could hold back no longer. He pushed into her, forcing the breath from her as she was squeezed between him and the wall, and his come burst from him, spilling out forcefully into the depths of her cunt. He groaned in time with the spurts from his cock, filling her with so much it seeped from her around his embedded flesh.

And then it was over. When at last their breathing steadied he pulled out as abruptly as he had initially entered her and did his trousers up swiftly. Katniss slumped to the floor, her legs splayed, her thighs glistening as his come trickled from her.

"Disgraceful behaviour, Miss Everdeen," Gale glanced down dismissively. "You are late for class. Detention. Tonight. I will see that I take it. My rooms. Ten o'clock. Don't be late."

He turned and swept away along the corridor.

For Katniss, ten o'clock could not come soon enough …

***ZRS***

The two times that Katniss came in her dream, she twitched and bucked backwards against Peeta who was groaning but couldn't stop Katniss from rubbing up against his groin.

He reached down, between the covers, finding her wet and musky. He began to run, his thumb rubbing over her clit and his fingers curling inside of her and rubbing up against her g-spot.

After a short while, she came. Hard. Clenching around his fingers. For Peeta, it was sweet torture. His thoughts revolved around the fact that the jeans he had fallen asleep in, were far too tight to have an erection it.

Her slick juices covered his fingers and he continue to rub up and down her while she continued to buck back against him. Soon, he thought, he would wake her, and she would deal with the fabric burn she was causing and currently fuelling. Not the he cared. Being rubbed raw had it's positives after all.

The second time Katniss came, she called out in her sleep. But it was not Peeta's name that fell from her lips. Oh no. What Peeta heard was all together different. She called out "Fuck! Fuck! I never though that you would be so good."

Katniss' secret was safe for now. She hadn't shouted out for Gale, but Peeta was still slightly unsure what to make of it. They had had sex many time before. Even if he didn't get round to fingering her often, they were usually too busy and skipped foreplay.

Soon her heart-rate slowed down once more, and she fell into a blissful sleep.

***ZRS***

In the world of the dream, Katniss was now drifting slowly upwards. Rising off the cold, flagstone floor. The ceiling above her head vanished and she passed through the empty space.

The journey back to the bed and Peeta was considerably slower. The after effect or her orgasm, combined with the slow-motion backwards force, easing her along the harlequin tunnel made her slowly drift off, back into the black room once more.

The blackness faded. She could now see the slight colour of the inside of her eye-lids, which she prized open. Turning over to find Peeta softly snoring.

Her expression didn't change, but her fading memory of the dream replaced Gale with Peeta, so it was his blond eyelashes which sparkled in the single raw of sunlight, as opposed to Gale's shiny head of black hair.

She looked him up and down, noticing the bulge in his trousers, wondering if he had had the same dream as her. She leaned over his face and drew his fingers over his cheekbone. Her lips parting into an open-mouthed smug smirk. As his eyes fluttered open. She leaning over and placed a compassionate kiss on Peeta's lips. His smiled and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her with him as he rolled over.

***ZRS***

**Author's Note: I hope you like this story. I may write another chapter at a later point where it's a Peeta and Katniss pairing. Please write me a review, and have a look at my other fanfiction. I probably won't write anymore HG fanfiction, but if I do, I hope you like it. Follow me if you want to be the first to know. :)**


End file.
